


残雪

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 8/24, M/M, 交易, 抹布, 有姓名的抹布, 糟蹋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 雪天黑夜小巷中的无奈交易
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	残雪

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 注意避雷

收获季节惨淡的小片金色迅速流逝，凝固的冬天里很快就下了一场大雪。飞絮似的雪花纷纷扰扰，遮去行人的视线。平野扒着窗棂，仰着圆圆的脑袋在格子窗的一侧呆呆地望着另一侧肆虐的大雪和盖上厚厚白布的田地。雪片不时从窗纸脱落的洞中穿过开裂发黑的木头窗格，落在他红扑扑的脸蛋上，立刻又融化在扑面的白色雾气间。他刚刚跑遍了邻舍，还在从灼热肺间吐出团团白气。

没有邻居愿再匀出一捧米或一颗菜给他家中救急的，大家都已经自顾不暇了。平野细细地喘着气，不想吵醒床上的母亲和弟弟，让他们同自己一起先经历一次失望。等雪小了，他可以到附近的小镇上碰碰运气。天暗后小贩都急着回家，卖剩的死鱼或枯黄的菜叶会便宜得多，如果他再多加请求，也许就能用手里的钱买下一些食材了。等他踏着残雪上摇曳的火光把晚饭带回家，就可以让母亲和弟弟在满足中醒来。他弯起双眼，对自己的设想满意地笑笑。

雪确实越下越小了，可天边的光也逐渐暗了。平野没法再等下去，拎起门边葫芦状的竹篮，披上一件被洗得发白的深蓝羽织就匆匆跑出了门。

寒风吹鼓两襟，松软的积雪在平野焦急的步履下咯吱作响，他的两边肩膀交替着高高低低，宽阔的背上积起一层薄雪，部分被摇晃着抖落，部分被体温融化、沁入皮肤。贯穿小镇的一条大道分了五条支道，他那日趋成熟的身影在镇中心的团子店来回晃了几趟，最后停在了一家处在小镇边缘的酒馆前。

筑起酒馆的根根细长圆木的缝隙间斤斤计较着渗出不多黄色光亮，映在惨白的雪上，变得和一旁鱼贩身前的矮瓦罐中短小的翻起的几条竹荚鱼的肚皮一样，染上一层稀淡的硫黄色。鱼贩被夹在酒馆和比邻的宿馆的两间木头房子的窄小缝隙间，窄巷尽头是横隔的矮墙，对面立着插着旗帜的矮屋。

平野盯了盯罐里的鱼，又抬起视线，望了望坐在一截粗皮横木上、也同样打量着他的渔夫。渔夫身上围着一圈割剪过的破草席，下端伸出根根不规则的稻草突刺在脚边的雪地上，上端接一根白布系在脖子上，头上也带着同出一辙、改制粗糙的帽子。布满眼子的草席上积起的落雪，抖动一下就滑落一片。也许是稳坐在一截断木或罐子上，渔夫只有眼珠在转动，仿佛枯草堆成的小山堆上竖着一颗满布横肉的脑袋。

平野下意识地咬起嘴唇，一下垂下视线错开，一下又再折返，来回几次蜻蜓点水般的眼神交汇让他一路上准备好的说辞都从脑袋中云散了。那渔夫细长的眼睛一直紧盯着他不放。性格中内向的部分让他为陌生人这直直的目光感到颇为窘迫。

一旁酒家洒出的光线晃荡得更厉害了，其间来往扭动的男男女女的身影被投射在这片被人遗忘的夹缝中。他平日红润的双唇像被融雪化淡了，泛起青白，两瓣厚唇嚅动几下。沙哑的声音只怯怯地冒了个头，便被一举压过。

“想要这鱼吗？”

渔夫低沉的嗓音先开了腔，字挤字的，颠簸起奇怪的音调。平野听到后，在脑内重复了几遍才明白过来。他抿嘴犹豫了几秒，忽然下定决心似的用力点了点头，急急忙忙摸出袖袋中的紫色粗布钱袋来。

他举着钱袋，前进几步，越过一道瓦瓦罐罐，递向渔夫。渔夫还是只有眼珠在转动，短暂地垂眼看了看他的手掌中的东西，黏着的视线又移回他的脸上，并没有任何动作。僵持了一会，平野几乎把这当成无声的拒绝，灰心地想要收回手时，那草席下的阴影中伸出一只青筋乱布的手，一把握住了他的手腕，将他扯得踉跄一下，咣当一声踢翻了一只罐子。

一抬眼，渔夫帽檐下的如炬的双眼近在眼前。他急急地道起歉。

可渔夫不似在意的样子，仍握着他已微微发红的手腕，眼睛没转一下。

“这些不够。”

“请您再看看，我也没有更多的了，您能不能通融一下…”他的声音越说越小，吐出的绵软字词黏成一团。

一时间，回答没有到来，只有那只固执的手一使劲将他拉得更近了。两人的脚相对着，鞋尖轻碰。他对这距离有些为难，在心中暗暗琢磨这是否要重新拉开距离，但又怕坏了渔夫的心情。

可在他想出个结果前，那只手主动松开了他，不知何时滑过了腰间，攀上横纹腰带下圆润挺翘的曲线。

“不够。”渔夫的眼睛异常的光亮，突出的喉结上下动了动，“不过还有别的方法。”

隔着薄得可怜的夹棉单衣，丰满柔软的臀肉在宽大的手掌下轻缓地变化形状。碎雪和冻得硬直的衣物一道在那火热的掌心中融化，软成一层油滑的皮肤，贴在他的臀部上蠕动。对陌生的触碰极度敏感警觉的身体几乎令人生厌地在脑中描绘出清晰的画面，每一根手指都似具现在他的眼前，强迫他看得一清二楚。

他的第一反应是逃。直接掰下贴在他屁股上的那块肉，一直跑出镇子，越过田埂，就能回到使他安心的家中。他对自己的力气和脚速都很有足够的自信。那样，什么都不会发生，什么都没有发生。

可他犹豫了。从刚才开始，菜饭的香味就不停擦过鼻尖，他的肚子饿得沉了。萦绕耳边的拔高音调的笑声充满了人的气息，让孤身困在雪地里的他想起可能已经在床上醒来的病弱母亲和四处翻找食物的弟弟。

下一秒，脚下的雪骚动起来，他开始怀疑起自己。他好像不会因此失去什么，在今天前、在那只手揽住他的臀尖前，他甚至从来不曾知道自己有这个价值。而这价值也只在面前的人眼中被衡量、买卖。他模糊地感觉到一杆秤杆的两端放着同样笼统的两团迷雾，他只知道其中一端的名字。但这似乎也足够了，因为那是他会用自己所有的一切来交换的，他最重要的东西。

他紧绷的身体松了下来，蹙起的眉头和锐利的目光也空了，任由渔夫在他身上肆意揉捏。雪无声地落在他的肩上。眼前的人见状，便明白他已经有了选择和觉悟。

钱袋上多出一只手，将其接了过去，挂在腰间。另一只难舍地划过他饱满的臀部曲线，在上面弹拍一下，才起身牵起他的手往夹缝深处走去。渔夫直立的身影比他想象的要高上许多，对打渔人来说高到有些浪费。

被碾碎的白雪发出尖细的痛呼，一步步都走得令人心惊。他一直低着头，连已经到了尽头都没有察觉。等到渔夫绕道身后，开始动作，他才惊得一抬头。嬉笑声仍依稀可闻，稀淡的光线打在他的侧脸，仿佛暗中投来的视线，他的心里发毛，匆匆抖落了身上的手。

“那里会看到。”他的脑袋向一边点点，低声道。轻飘飘的沙哑嗓音仿佛颗粒可触，震荡在耳膜及皮肤之上。

渔夫咂一声舌，撩开一边的遮雪用具，揽着腰将他拥入其间。草席落下，光线顿时昏暗，他被夹在一具陌生的肉体和一帘枯草的紧密空间中，如同被剥夺了视觉般，一切都未知得可怕。

他感到有手钻入他的衣襟、下摆，一条健壮的大腿挤入他打颤的双腿间。寒意自下袭上，而在这之间，冲破团团冰冷空气的炙热硬物在他的臀间来回磨蹭。慌乱间他只觉得身后的人仿佛是个三头六臂的怪物，就要将他的肉体一寸不留地舔食啖尽。一股直冲头顶的酸涩在他的鼻腔中静静爆发。

从他们斜后方的格窗中望出，或许能瞧见一件巨大又简陋的斗篷正在一个高大男人的身上抖动，而那朝墙直立的男人竟在大雪天连连喘气，朵朵白色的气息接连绽开，模糊了他的面孔。如果再竖起耳朵仔细倾听，也许还能听见在低沉的喘息和窸窣摩擦声中捕捉到一道隐忍的如泣呻吟。

埋头闷干的渔夫不得不屈起膝盖才得以将掏出的性器挤入较矮的平野的臀部间。摆动腰杆，他在肉实的臀瓣间和大腿内侧斜斜地插刺，品食寸寸肌肉的颤抖，感受微凉的皮肤变得火热，他像是就要把这具肉体操干得融化了。

他的一只手爬过一边肩膀，在平野的胸口徘徊，揉搓鼓起的胸肌。胸前这两团肉竟越揉越软，变得如发酵后的面团般黏滑松软。另一只手绕过壮实的大腿，圈住不知所措的昂首性器。他被鱼线划得粗糙的手在未被他人触碰过的阴茎上粗暴地撸动，手掌滑向身体时，他的肉棒也一并向紧环于怀中的身体冲刺，犹像要将这鲜活颤栗的骨肉都揉入身体一般。

平野的双手下意识地追寻，畏怯着覆于渔夫两只青筋横布的手背之上，像在无用地请求更为温柔的对待。可这并未得到所期望的回应，主动的触碰反倒助长了欲望的火焰。他使劲闭着眼，忍受失去重心的身体被任意摆弄，打颤的上齿在失去颜色的下唇上印出歪斜的凹陷。可隔着紧闭眼帘，破烂草席仍簌簌抖动，如被狂风卷过，在眼球上投下挥之不去的晃动黑影。一股陌生的热流在他体内痉挛，麻痹了他的四肢，只留难解的瘙痒四处乱窜。半封闭的小小空间将响声放大加重，在他的耳边沉沉细语，提醒着他正在进行的肮脏勾当。尖锐的厌恶突然刺入脑中，忽地他想就将这肉体丢弃在这雪地中。

当滚烫的硬物毫无预警地闯入体内时，下身袭来的涩胀的疼痛将他的思考全数揉成废纸，升了几个调的高亢呻吟猛地从他的唇缝间逃出。渔夫或许是怕他经受不住第一次的痛楚、连续的尖叫太过引人耳目，一只宽大的手掌在斗篷中摸索一阵，便掩住了声源。不只饱满温热的双唇在掌心吐着湿热的气息，在指间甚至能感受到滚动的眼珠，那张精致的小脸如此轻易地就被掌握在手中。想象着草席下不为人知的春景，渔夫被紧涩肉壁包裹的阴茎猛地跳动一下，立即直直地往里冲。

浑圆的后脑勺抵在胸前，流畅的背部曲线紧密贴合，丰满的臀肉撞击着饱胀的囊袋，渔夫也喘着粗气，闭上了眼，进入纯粹的感官世界。他感到自己正在享用一颗滚落他人视线外、错过收获的烂熟果实，而他在昏暗的角落拨开雪堆发现了它，咬下多汁的第一口。

他在暗处转动指尖，细细摩挲描绘起怀中的脸庞。这个漂亮的少年或许不会知道他是怎样将自己轻易地贱卖，丝毫不知自己的价值。今后这颗丰腴果实或许还会引来成批寻味而来的小虫，到那时，作为第一口咬破轻薄外皮、将那丰满果肉与靡靡香气一并暴露于日光下的始作俑者，他会带着隐秘的成就感见证其被啃噬至最后的核仁为止。

他垂首望着领口缝隙中摇晃的可爱发旋，漂浮着延伸的想象勾勒出未来怀中的身体被蹂躏得破烂的模样，猛地闷哼一声，将满盛的阴暗欲望全数射在怀中曾经如玉石般洁净通透的身体内。

平野被紧实的拥抱松开后，呆愣地怔了一会，像是半晌才意识到有粘稠液体从体内流出，滑过薄红一片的大腿内侧。他低头钻出被折腾得更破烂的草席，他身上的布料褶皱密布、下摆微微卷起，一瘸一拐地向小巷光亮的一头迈去。

渔夫低头简单的整整衣物，却忽然停下动作，盯起了脚下被践踏成污泥的白雪。

不远处传来一阵响动，随后是已经耳熟的沙哑声音。

“谢谢…”

他抬起脸，看见双手抱着一只瓦罐的成熟少年低斜着头对他说道。背对着暗沉灯火，地上莹莹雪光与那双明亮的眼睛相辉映。

他的目光只停留一瞬，不去看那身影是怎么消失的，仿佛多一秒就要被灼伤。

再次垂下头，他将脚下的污雪狠狠辗碎。


End file.
